


A Warrior's Respite

by Enjolchilles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bonding, Canon Universe, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Gabi nodded dejectedly, then went to grab Reiner’s hand in hers, “Can we please play in the rain? At least for a little bit?”Reiner looked down at her big eyes in shock. Had he ever really seen these kids play before?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Warrior's Respite

“Well what do we do now?” Gabi asked.

The warrior candidates had run under the shade of a building to shield themselves from the heavy rain that had started to fall in the middle of their training.

“We should probably keep going,” Udo added, “If we don’t we might get in trouble.”

“You're right,” Gabi answered and took a step forward but was stopped by a hand wrapping around her wrist.

“But-“ It was Falco, “training time is almost over, and it's raining so hard…”

“So?” Gabi asked.

Falco mulled over whether saying _ I don't want you to get sick _ or  _ I don’t want you to get hurt _ was more inconspicuous, but he didn’t need to decide as his train of thought was interrupted by the door to the building behind them opening up.

Colt came out followed by the older warriors; Reiner, Porco, Pieck, and Zeke.

“Magath wanted me to tell you guys to halt training for today, you’ll pick back up in the morning,” Colt explained.

“Yay!” said Zofia, although her tone seemed deadpan her small grin showed she clearly meant what she said.

Gabi seemed slightly disappointed but perked up at the sight of Reiner, “Have the rest of you been let go early too?”

“Sure have,” replied Pieck as she patted the younger girl on the head, “We should all make sure to get plenty of rest.”

Gabi nodded dejectedly, then went to grab Reiner’s hand in hers, “Can we please play in the rain? At least for a little bit?”

Reiner looked down at her big eyes in shock. Had he ever really seen these kids play before?

He looked around at the other’s faces, he knew he had no real authority over them, but given that the day was over he saw no reason why he couldn’t give them permission, “Sure, but not too long alright?”

Gabi jumped up and punched the air, “Yes!” She grabbed a blushing Falco’s hand and went back into the rain. She ran around feeling the drops wet her skin as Falco watched with a smile.

Udo experimentally extended his hand out past the awning and felt a few sprinkles hit him, while Zofia walked out to a puddle she had been eyeing and jumped into it.

The kids continued for a while, splashing each other as they ran freely.

The adults watched with a smile on each of their faces.

Reiner was the first to join in, he picked up an unsuspecting Gabi and threw her over his shoulder.

She giggled and struggled in his grasp, “Reiner! Put me down!”

“Okay,” Reiner set her down gently then immediately swooped her back up to put her on his shoulders. She laughed heartily as she sat high up on her tall cousin. 

Porco ran to kneel down next to Zofia, offering to lift her up as well. She accepted and they ran over to the Brauns. Zofia and Gabi locked hands as they play-wrestled with their arms, the men below them keeping them steady.

Pieck joined Udo in kicking around in some puddles, while Colt chased around his younger brother.

Zeke was the only one left behind on the covered veranda, watching as he lit a cigarette.

This wasn’t the first time he’d seen a sight like this, he remembers when they were younger they’d find their own moments to slack off.

The Galliard brothers and Pieck, Reiner and Bertolt, they’d even get Annie to join; as they played some silly game or other. 

Being the oldest Zeke had always wanted to play it cool, not joining in with his fellow warrior candidates but instead playing the role of their watchful and respected elder.

That is until Pieck would come forward with her hand outstretched and an earnest look on her face, then he couldn't help but join in. Much like now as Pieck grabbed his hand and pulled him forward to feel the light drizzle and reappearing sun on his face.

Reiner was smiling and laughing, something he hadn't done in a long time. As the rain cleared up they went their separate ways. Porco, Pieck, Zeke, and Colt planned to go out for a drink, while Udo and Zofia ran home. Falco mentioned having planned to meet someone at the hospital, promising Colt he’d head home right after. Gabi and Reiner walked home hand in hand. 

He wished to give these candidates the childhood he and the others never truly had, moments like this were the only opportunity for a warrior’s respite, and he would do anything he could to make it come true.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if any grammar or spelling need to be corrected, it helps me improve my writing! Or just let me know your thoughts, I love to read comments :)
> 
> and if you have any ideas for AOT fics please don't hesitate to comment them! I can't promise anything but I love AOT so much and really want to write more for it.


End file.
